Unexpected Love Story
by Krazie-Myrakle
Summary: Love comes from the most unexpected places or should I say people. Recently ending a 4 year relationship, Mika wasn't ready for dating and just focused on her business, but little did she know that her accidental run in would cause a huge impact on her love life. Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

She sighed looking around herself seeing all the couples as she walked by. After recently just breaking up with her long-term boyfriend she was feeling a bit lonely and a tad mad thinking back on the day.

_**~Flashback~**_

Figuring she surprise her boyfriend, of 4 years, for his birthday she slowly opened the door to their condo. She was on a business trip that was suppose to last a week but she managed to finish early so she could make it in time. It was already late and his birthday was in exactly 5 min. She wanted to surprise him exactly at 12.

She slipped her heels off so she can be more quiet. She was gonna barge in yelling happy birthday. She knew it was gonna piss him off. He didn't like being startled awake. She looked at her watch once she was close to their bedroom door.

"1 minute left." She whispered excitedly.

She put her shoes down by the door and looked at her watch counting down when it reached ten seconds. When she hit one she swung the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTH...day?" She mumbled at the end.

She was greeted to a female sitting up on the bed startled from her entrance. She looked at her scared for a bit then glared at her.

"Why the hell are you here, Mika?" The woman scowled holding the blanket up hiding her naked body.

"This. Is my. House, Kikyo" She replied glaring at her as her anger came to a boil.

Kikyo shrank back slightly but kept glaring refusing to back down. She shook Mika's boyfriend awake who hasn't even moved when she barged in. Mika knew he was awake the moment she barged in.

"Your ex is here." She told him when he looked at her.

"Ex?" She mumbled watching him.

He sat up and looked wide eyed at Mika.

"Mika! Uh what a nice surprise." He said glancing at Kikyo.

She looked at him with an emotionless expression as Kikyo grabbed his arm and pushed against him.

"Takami hurry and tell her to leave YOUR HOUSE. I'm still tired."

"Mika I can-"

"It's self explanatory." She said walking toward them. She leaned down placing her hand on the edge of her mattress. In one swift motion she flipped the mattress, throwing them on the floor.

"Damn it Mika!" He yelled standing wrapping a sheet around his waist. She just picked up their scattered clothes and threw them in their directions.

"Hey bitch why the fuck you do that?! This ain't even your fucking house and you two broke up! What, you mad I won your man before your creepy ass could take him back?" Kikyo said smirk at her as she stood there with the blanket wrapped around her. Before anyone realized Mika had Kikyo pinned against the wall by her throat.

"Obviously he lied to you. I was on a business trip and was suppose to be gone for a week. He was obviously gonna use you for sex then ditch you and tell you some lie like he moved or some shit." Mika said as her eyes turned red while she squeezed Kikyo neck enjoying her thrash under her grip. A pink light emitted from Kikyo palm and she pushed it against Mika side. It dissipated the moment it touched her. Mika merely rolled her eyes and dropped her onto the floor.

"You two deserve each other, but get the fuck out of my house."

"Lets talk this out Mika. We work everything out. We can't throw what we have away." Takami said walking towards her.

"This bitch has been trying to get with you for two years now. I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't the first time."

"It isn't." Kikyo said coughing.

Mika glared at her and turned to walk out the door.

"Get out now, if you know what's best for you. You can get your stuff tomorrow." She mumbled.

**~End Flashback~**

She walked into someone throwing her out of her thoughts.

"Ah I'm so sorry." She said rubbing her nose.

Looking up her eyes widened for a second surprised by the mans towering height. He had to be at least 6' 3". He had long silver hair and gold colored eyes. There were also two marking on his each side of his cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Watch where you walk." He said coldly.

His reply made her genuinely laugh. She didn't understand why but she thought it was funny. Maybe she was going crazy she thought then smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry again." She said nodding at him and heading home.

**~First story! So excited! Please be gentle. Thank you in advance for the reviews! (^_^)v**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I just own Mika and Takami! Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Sess POV~_**

He was genuinely shocked. Either the woman was mentally ill or just plain crazy. No one laughs in his face like that. Humans especially they shy away from him by just a look. Yet she laughed at him. He didn't know whether to be insulted or amused.

Continuing his walk to the restaurant he thought about the young woman. Once arriving he told his name to the host and was directed to a table where a young man was sitting. The man had silver hair and gold eyes like him except he had little doggie ears on his head and no facial marks.

"Inuyasha." He said sitting across from him.

"Took you long enough Sesshomaru. I have a date today with Kagome and you know how she gets if I'm late." He grumbled finishing his drink.

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at him. He never understood how his half brother could just stick to one girl. Well at least she was way better then the last whore he dated.

"I just wanted to discuss a few details on the fax you sent me yesterday." He finally said after ordering himself a drink and another for his brother.

"Oh, well I believe it could benefit us if we find a way to merge with Dragon Corp. They may be a few years old but they're already our biggest rival and have their hands in as many things as us."

"True."

"And it should be fairly easy if the boss is as cold as they say when it comes to business. They say he's as cold and calculating as you and if he is anything like you he'll see the benefits of joining us."

"Indeed." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"That all you have to say Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said becoming frustrated with his lack of interest on the subject.

"What you say is true but I don't want to just merely merge with a fairly new business no matter the success. I've worked to hard to build my business to just share it with someone else. Everyone has a price. I'm sure they'll agree to letting me buy them out for the right price and terms especially since they are still so new." He said becoming aggravated that his brother would suggest such a thing knowing how important his business was to him.

They may have grown close the past few centuries but that doesn't mean they wouldn't fight when they pissed each other off. He started this business and Inuyasha only joined him a century after it's completion so he could have something to do to distract him from his ex, but even after meeting Kagome he continued to work actually liking the job and did a good job at it, making him Sesshomaru's right hand man.

"Well then lets set up a meeting at 10 tomorrow." Inuyasha said looking at his watch then cursing.

"Go. I don't want the Miko to purify you before the meeting. I got the drinks." He said waving his hand.

"Alright. Later Sess."

Once he left Sesshomaru caught himself thinking about the woman again. What a curious creature she was. He did need a new play thing. Maybe he could find her and convince her to let him take her out tonight.

He shook the thought from his head. Him looking for a woman sounded ridiculous. Women looked for him.

With that he left a hundred on the table for their drinks knowing that was more then enough and left deciding to go to visit one of his clubs. Hoping that this will get his mind off the strange woman.

**_~At The Club~_**

Once arriving he soon regretted even coming, much less inviting his stupid brother and his mate and their friends the demon slayer and monk. The place was to hot especially with some of these disgusting females rubbing against him trying to get him to take them home. A majority smelled wrong, some full of drugs and others with the lingering smell of sex from the night before. Couldn't they have more respect for themselves to look better much less clean themselves better he thought pushing past the people to sit in a corner booth reserved just for him and his brother's gang.

"Come on guys lets dance!" Kagome yelled pulling Inuyasha's arm.

"Hold it Kagome! Don't you want a drink first woman?" Inuyasha said being yanked further away from the table.

"Nah later! Come on Sango, Miroku!"

"Ok!" Sango yelled grabbing Miroku's hand before he touched her ass and squeezed it hard making him wince and smile as he got pulled into the crowed.

"Hey handsome wanna dance?"

"Leave Kikyo." He said with disdain not even bothering to look at the female.

"Aww come on Sessy. I know you've always wanted to take this for a test drive. I promise it'll be the best you've ever had." She said leaning forward trying to show more of her already exposed cleavage.

"Such delusional statements you seemed have put in your head. Now get lost I'm with someone." He said scanning the dance floor finding the strange woman from earlier curious as to why he hadn't noticed her earlier.

"Who?"

"Her, in the yellow top and jeans." He said nodding to her.

She looked at the girl and laughed.

"Oh really? Let me ask said girl." And before he could stop her she was lost in the crowd.

"Damn that bitch."

**~Uh-oh trouble! lol please review and give me your opinions! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Mika POV~**

She was dancing on the dance floor having the time of her life with a few friends. She was glad they asked her to go out. She barely noticed the tap on her shoulder and looked at who it was.

"Hey Mika! I have a question for you." Kikyo said looking at her with the fakest smile she could muster on her face.

Inwardly groaning Mika stopped dancing looking coldly at Kikyo seeing her visibly shiver but she tried to play it off.

"What do you want."

"I was wondering if you're here with that man right there?" She said pointing to a now empty booth.

"What man?" She said rolling her eyes then slightly widening them when she felt hands slide around her waist.

"Hello, love. Sorry for leaving you on the dance floor alone." The stranger said then leaned his head down by her ear looking like he kissed her cheek. "Just play along, please"

Mika turned slightly to look up at the stranger remembering his face as the man from earlier.

"She doesn't seem to know you Sessy. I guess that means you're up for grabs." Kikyo said smirking then taking a step forward.

"I don't think you want to have this battle again bitch." Mika said looking at her with a heated glare.

"Are you still hurt over your man choosing me, Mika? Get over it, it was two weeks ago. I ended up getting bored with him anyway. You can go take him back if you want." Kikyo said laughing.

"Oh I'm over it and I don't need the loser as you can obviously see." She said nodding in Sesshomarus direction.

"Suuure."

Mika then turned in his arms and pulled his face down for a kiss. His eyes widened slightly in surprise but then responded and pulled her close. Soon after she became lost in the kiss and her heart started to race but she then remembered where she was and broke the kiss. They were both slightly out of breath. Turning back to a surprised Kikyo she took a menacing step forward causing her to take a step back.

"Now if I EVER see you so much as say hi to him I will do worse then hold you against the wall by your throat. Got it?"

For a second Kikyo looked terrified but then regained her composer flipping her hair over her shoulders and walked away saying how she didn't even want him anyway. Causing Mika to roll her eyes.

"Well she hopefully wont bug you now." She said smiling up at Sesshomaru. "I apologize for the kiss by the way."

"It's fine, I know it was only to get rid of her. I apologize for throwing _that_ on you, though it seems like you have had your fair share with _it_."

"Well as you heard she's the cause of me and my ex's demise." She said finding it amusing how he didn't even refer to her as a person.

"I see."

"Yea, well enjoy your night stranger I seem to keep seeing today. I'm Mika by the way."

"Wait. I think maybe it'd be best I take you home myself to keep up the act till she's out of sight at least."

"Very well, I'll tell my friends then."

Once she told her friends she grabbed her purse and followed him out to his car. She told him where she lived then looked out the window thinking of the man next to her. This man that she randomly kissed even though she could have found another way to ward Kikyo off. She touched her lips absentmindedly recalling the silky smooth texture of his lips against hers the thought of it going any further made her lower abdomen warm, but before she could day dream anymore they arrived at their location. Inwardly she sighed grateful for the distraction knowing he could smell her arousal with his demonic senses.

"Well this is me. Thanks." She said with a smile but before she could get out he reached over placing his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him slamming his mouth onto hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sess POV~**

It took all of his will power to keep from pulling over and taking her right then and there in his car. Her scent was intoxicating. So when they arrived at her place he grabbed and pulled her in for a kiss before she could even open the door. The moment their lips touched he was lost. There was something about this woman that made him act out of character he couldn't explain it.

He licked her lips begging for access while sliding his hand up her thigh grazing his fingers against her lower region causing her to gasp against his lips. Taking that chance he slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her over onto his lap. Breaking the kiss he looked at her flushed face through hooded eyes breathing in her sweet scent reminding him of peaches.

The bulge in his pants throbbed aching to be touched by her delicate fingers. He wanted to just rip her clothes off and have her ride him right now in this parking lot. She was making him go insane he thought as a low growl rumbled through his chest.

He started licking biting and sucking on her neck as his hand trailed up to her chest and pulled down her top along with her bra exposing her breasts. Wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up a little more while kissing down to her nipple, he started to pinch and twist the other one causing a moan to escape her lips as she arched her back pushing her breasts more into his mouth and hand. She was dripping wet he could smell it, making him even more excited. He had to get her inside so he could have his way with her.

"Which floor do you live on?" He whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Wait. I hardly know you." She said seemingly brought back to reality as she pushed against his chest to distance herself a little.

"Who cares." He said narrowing his eyes a little thinking if she did not understand what a one night stand was.

"I do. I usually don't do things like this. Plus the fact I just got out of a serious relationship two weeks ago." She wiggled from his lap lightly rubbing against his bulge to get into the passenger seat.

The movement had almost undone him causing him to inhale sharply. Damn this woman better not leave him hanging or he'll be one pissed demon.

"I'm sorry uhh.. Sessy? That what Kikyo called you correct?"

"Sesshomaru." He said coldly.

"What a nice name." She said fixing her shirt. "Well maybe we might see each other again. I'm sorry again."

With that she got out of the car leaving a very frustrated daiyōkai.

**~Next Day~**

Sesshomaru was in a foul mood, way more then usual. Everyone at work stayed out of his way. Even Inuyasha kept his distance after receiving a deadly glare from him for asking how did things go with the girl he left with after the Kikyo incident.

He was pissed. Not only did she leave him hanging she refused to leave his mind. He was glad he had this meeting to keep him occupied he thought waiting in the conference room looking over some papers with Inuyasha.

He smelled her before she even walked in causing him to shoot his head up to look at the door. She looked at him surprised for a second till her eyes hardened with a cold expression. He mimicked her watching her carefully.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm here for a conference with Mr. Taisho to discuss business. Am I to assume that you are him." She said glaring at him.

"Yes I am and this is my second in command, Inuyasha Taisho." He said seeing Inuyasha about ready to burst from laughter once he realized it was the woman from the club.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mika, Mika Hinamori head of Dragon Corp."


	5. Chapter 5

**_[A/N Hi you guys! Sorry for late update I'm trying my best to post every two days at least but I am so caught up with my classes! ;P Thank you for being so patient though! So this one I tried to make a little bit longer! Hope you enjoy it!]_**

**~Mika POV~**

She was pissed. Did he know who she was and that's why he put the moves on her? But then again he seemed just as surprised when she walked in she thought deciding to give him a chance to explain.

"Inuyasha, leave us." He said only receiving a nod from the hanyō as he chuckled his way out the room.

"Did you know? Is that the reason you seemed so interested in getting me to bed?" She growled out staying at the other end of the table.

"That sounds like something I would do but no I did not. I was told you were a half demon male, not a human female." He said looking at her emotionlessly.

"I'm a half demon female my demonic energy is hidden making me come off as human. Not purposely though, that just how it's always been."

"I see. Well lets get down to business then."

"That's all you have to say Sesshomaru?"

"What more is there to speak on."

"Hn very well then. Inuyasha you can stop eaves dropping now."

The guilty hanyō walked in and sat beside Sesshomaru.

"So I'll make this quick. I'm not going to sell." Glancing at both men she noticed Inuyasha's surprised look as she spoke. "That is why you asked me here right? I may not have known you were the owner but I did know that the owner built this business himself and buys out all the new competition before they can bloom, but keeps older ones as partners but stays in charge of them somehow. My business is my life and I sure as hell won't sell it. So if that's it gentleman. I'll be leaving now." She said, the whole time walking closer to Sesshomaru then leaning on the table once she was face to face with him.

Before anyone realized what was happening she pulled Sesshomaru's tie then kissed him causing his eyes to widen a fraction, but just as quickly it ended and she was already at the door.

"Later Fluffy." She said winking at him.

He stood up angered like he was going to chase her. She just laughed and disappeared from their sight.

**_~Home~_**

She sighed contently sitting on her couch looking at the cover of a new romance book she just bought. She couldn't get herself to start reading it, her mind was replaying the incident in Sess's office. She couldn't believe that she did that, at a business meeting no less, but she had to admit the reaction he gave was worth it.

_~ding~_

"Ms. Hinamori you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" She asked reaching the nearest intercom in her condo.

"He says his name is.. Fluffy? Wait sir you can't-"

"Let him up."

"Yes ma'am."

She figured she must have pissed him off but enough to get a visit? The thought made her giggle as she went to go unlock her door for him.

Two minutes later he barged in looking around. She had decided to make herself invisible to him. She knew he wouldn't find her because her sent was every where so she just sat on her couch watching.

"Mika? Where are you?" He said sniffing around.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"How dare you humiliate this Sesshomaru like that. Show yourself."

"I don't take orders from you. Ask nicely and maybe."

She could tell he was becoming frustrated he's obviously not used to not getting what he wants.

"No. Come out. NOW."

"Nicely."

This caused him to growl and his eyes flashed red.

"Now Mika."

"Nope. And I'm not scared of you. Either you ask nicely or get out."

He growled in frustration then walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Hmm he didn't seem like the type to give up easily. Maybe I'll just leave it unlocked in case he barges back in." She said making herself visible and grabbing her book to read.

~knock knock~

"Who is it?" She yelled looking up from her book.

"Sesshomaru. May I.. please come in?"

"Why yes you may." She said giggling while walking to the door to greet him. "We calm now Mr. Taisho?"

"Yes." He mumbled frowning.

"You're too cute. You look like a kid who was denied a cookie."

"Then you must be an evil person if you think denying children cookies is cute."

His remark made her laugh cause him to smirk a little.

"So why are you here? Just to yell at me for embarrassing you?"

This had him look at the floor questioningly then up at her.

"Honestly I do not know. I was lost in thought thinking about you then I ended up here and then I got mad about today and decided to give you a piece of my mind." He mumbled seeming to talk to himself out loud.

"Interesting." She said laughing walking to her kitchen to make tea for them. "So I've been on your mind Mr. Taisho?"

"Why are you being so formal? I figured we were pass that." He said following her.

"We are? Well your cold actions spoke otherwise. There was nothing to talk about remember."

"Hn." He said showing that her remark seemed leave him at a lost for words.

She shook her head pouring their tea then lead him to the couch. She could feel his eyes on her and blushed remembering what she was wearing. She had on baby blue silk spaghetti strap shirt with matching shorts that barely made it pass her ass cheeks with no under garments cause she had just threw them on after her shower.

"Uh let me change." She mumbled placing her cup down about to head to her room but was pulled down onto his lap.

"Who are you and how do you seem to do this to me every time I meet you." He mumbled nuzzling her neck.

"Well could be the fact I'm half naked. You're having a reaction any guy would have."

"Not this Sesshomaru. I've never wanted someone as bad as I want you. You could be in baggy clothes right now and I'd still want to take you home." He said nipping at her neck making her shiver.

She blushed as her heart raced a bit.

"This Sesshomaru?" She said giggling then tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold on her. "Seriously? We don't know each other Mr. Taisho this is highly inappropriate. I am not a hit it and quit it type of girl."

"I don't see why we can not make an exception." He mumbled continuing his assault on her neck.

Her patients was running thin and she was starting to get peeved off.

"Let go ya idiot! You're pissing me off!" She growled out sending a zap of energy to his hands making him flinch and let go.

She quickly stood up and glared at him as he glared back. Both having red tint in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: So sorry for late update having some major writers block cause all my class work! Lol but I'm getting back up there so I apologize for this one being so short!]**

**~Sess POV~**

He glared at her through red eyes. Not only was he pissed but he felt insulted by her denying him. Then she had the nerve to stand up to him. He's the dominant one here and hell would freeze over before he let some half breed female believe she could measure up to him. Damn this girl could get his blood boiling. She was as bad as Inuyasha before he calmed down over the years maybe even worse he thought standing to tower over her in an attempt to get her to back down, but only caused her to growl at him.

"Don't try to pull that shit with me Sesshomaru. I'm not one to back down no matter who the demon is." She said growling at him. "You are in my house and you shall respect my wishes."

Realizing she was right he took a deep breath to calm himself down as the red began to disappear from his eyes. He had to get ahold of himself. He was losing his cool over some female he hardly knew.

"My apologies." He said looking at her with a blank expression.

She merely sighed relaxing her body as her eyes returned to normal.

"I shall leave then." He said motioning for the door but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He looked down on his arm then up at her causing her to blush and quickly let go.

"Ah! Um s-sorry. You.. Um can still stay if you want." She said staring at him.

He shivered and looked away. Her stare made him feel like she could see into his soul. For once he felt utterly vulnerable and he didn't like this feeling at all. What was this woman doing to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Mika POV~**

She didn't know what possessed her to stop him from leaving but the thought of it made her heart ache a little. Maybe she liked this arrogant jerk a little more then she wanted to believed.

"Ah! Um s-sorry. You.. Um can still stay if you want." She said staring at him after pulling her hand away.

When he looked away her heart broke a little thinking he would leave. It would be understandable though since they were about to tear each other apart just a few seconds ago.

"Hn." He said sitting back on the couch making her smile from ear to ear.

"What would you like for dinner? That is if you didn't have any yet?"

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled seemingly deep in thought.

She nodded and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She blushed feeling him watch her the whole time. She needed to get herself together she was starting act like some middle schooler that was acknowledged by her crush. She admitted to herself she liked him but obviously he only wanted her for her body. She should be nipping this in the bud not cooking him dinner. Well she was hungry anyway and it was around the time she started cooking he just came at the right time she thought, mentally nodding to herself when she finished cooking then went to sit with him with their food.

"Hope you like chicken alfredo." She said smiling at him.

They ate in silence. She glanced at him every once in a while only to blush seeing that he was still staring at her. He was making her nervous. Maybe it was cause they went from kissing to fighting then acting like nothing happened. She needed to nip it in the bud now before she got hurt. He was an arrogant jerk anyway she wouldn't be missing much except for his hot body, and expert hands, and his silky smooth lips. No, she could let her mind wonder she must nip it now or someone's gonna just be left to pick up the pieces again.

"So um-"

"I apologize for my actions." He mumbled interrupting her. "I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow."

"Uh.. sure." She said after staring at him for a minute.

"I'll pick you up at 8. Thank you for dinner."

She watched him walk out after putting his plate in the sink. Her heart was racing and butterflies filled her belly causing her to blush. She couldn't even finish her dinner. Was he asking as an apology or is this a genuine date? She had to decide on what to wear but what if this was just to apologize she thought feeling a little squeeze in her heart. So much for nipping it in the bud. She really shouldn't get her hopes up like some school girl she thought washing the dishes then heading to bed. Once she fell asleep her dreams were filled with a certain demons touch on every inch of her being.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately! Kinda was having writers block with this story and having urges to write and yaoi for inu/sess. ;P Trying my best to balance my studies and stories, buy i'm back ready to write! Thanks for having such patience with me!]**

**~Sess POV~**

"Why you leaving so early Fluffy? Got a date with that chick?"

Ever since the meeting Inuyasha has be calling him fluffy every chance he got knowing it pissed him off. He was gonna give him a piece of his mind but he was lucky he had prior arrangements.

"If you must know whelp. Yes, I am." He said gathering his things.

"Sesshomaru on a date? And this isn't some business one right?"

"It's an apology one."

"Apology?! Sesshomaru Taisho doesn't do apologies. Must be some damn good sex."

He glared at his younger brother only to receive laughter as an answer. Rolling his eyes he decided to leave the annoying hanyō alone and go about his day.

"Have fun Fluffy!" Inuyasha yelled as the doors closed.

**~At Restaurant~**

He waited for the valet to help Mika out before throwing him the keys. After telling the host his name he lead them to a table near the window, from there they had the perfect view of the city.

"May I take your coat My Lady?" Asked the host already reaching for her coat.

"Yes thank you." She replied allowing him to help her slide it off.

Once off Sesshomaru was stunned by her beauty. The dress was a simple silver dress that had one strap with a gold hoop that seemed to hold the strap together, but on her she looked like a goddess showing off her smooth creamy skin and curvy features. He let out a breath after realizing he was holding it then look at the host who was still gawking. Clearing his throat to prevent a growl from escaping the host shook his head and left after telling them their waiter would be with them shortly.

"This place is nice. Thanks for taking me Mr. Taisho."

"So you'll only call me by my name when you're mad now?"

"Fine I'll call you Fluffy then."

She smiled at him causing him to growl lowly. He was starting to believe she loved getting under his skin now.

"Do as you please." He said trying to show that she couldn't bug him.

She only smiled at him with a knowing look in her eyes. Oh how he rather see the look of lust and want in those gorgeous eyes of hers. The thought caused his member to twitch. He must calm down before he just took her in front of everyone here. He was slightly relieved when the waiter arrived and took their orders. It took about 30 minutes for their food to arrive and during that time the vixen kept poking fun at him calling him Fluffy in every sentence and trying to get him to say more then one worded replies.

"Mmm! This steak is perfect!" She exclaimed happily eating.

He looked at her surprised she was eating so much. The females he usually takes out stick to just a salad. He liked that she had an appetite.

"Why are you staring Fluffy?" She said in between bites.

"Besides your lack of table manners? Nothing."

She glared at him then kicked him under the table cause him to jump and growl at her action.

"You'll refrain from hitting this Sesshomaru like some child."

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

"Hmm that does sound appeasing." He said in a husky voice causing her to visibly shiver.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

The rest of their dinner continued with small talk of business. Once it was over he took her home and asked to meet her at her office for lunch tomorrow. She agreed happily causing a smile to form on his lips as he drove back home.

**~3 Weeks Later~**

It's been a while since their first date. They've been going back and forth almost everyday for lunch. He would have her come to his office or he would go to hers. He was starting to become frustrated. Every time they started doing things she would push him away once it was heating up. Needless to say this was the hardest he's ever worked for a woman to bed with him yet he couldn't seem to just walk away and look for easier prey.

They were in the middle of eating when his office door flew open and an energetic 7 year old girl ran in.

"Daddy!"

Mika looked at him with raised eyebrows as the child climbed up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Rin why are you here? Where's Jaken?" He said positioning her on his lap so he could see her better. She had on a yellow sun dress with her mid-back length black hair down. Once she was comfortable she looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes that shinned with joy.

"He's here! We were racing and I won!"

He rolled his eyes knowing that Jaken was not racing her, willingly that is. He was most likely chasing her.

"Rin how many times have I told you to knock first! As you can see your father has company. I'm so sorry My Lord." they heard as said man walked in the room bowing.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm enjoying the show." She replied smiling but he could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

Rin scrambled out the her fathers lap and ran to the woman smiling brightly at her.

"I apologize. I did not realize my daddy was busy. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"My, don't you have manners. You are to adorable how could you possible be that sourpuss's daughter?"

This caused his daughter to giggle and him frown.

"I'll be going then Sesshomaru. Lunch was good." She said standing. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Rin."

"Nice to meet you ma'am!"

"You can call me Mika." She said smiling at the little girl then she nodded at Jaken as she left.

The fact she called him by name meant she was upset. Never did he think he'd miss the stupid nickname she gave him. He felt a tug on his heart when she didn't even turn to him and smile goodbye. This woman was really starting to make him feel things he thought he never would. What was he going to do.

**[Oh is the Ice Prince starting to love?! Hmm I believe it's time for some full lemons! No more teasing! ;D Thank for reading and please review and give me some of your opinions! They would be much appreciated!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N next chapter! Yay! You guys didn't have to wait long!]**

**~Mika POV~**

It's been 5 days since she spoke to Sesshomaru. It's not that she was mad at him. She was mad at herself for realizing she liked him so much. It not like he talks about his life like that. So it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when she found out he had a life beside her, plus she knew he only wanted her for sex. It was just her pride keeping her from speaking to him because of how much of a fool she felt thinking what they had was more.

She has been leaving at random times before her actual lunch break so that he wouldn't catch her. She even had her secretary forward all his calls and when ever he tried to come unannounced her secretary would tell him she was in some meeting. He even tried to show up at her place but was always told she left.

It was the end of the day she felt exhausted. She stayed later then usual to finish rewriting and proof reading some papers that were to be faxed to some of her partners in america. She was gonna take a much need bath once she got inside she thought walking in the elevator to her condo.

Once the elevator open telling her to get out she had her eyes closed and was rubbing the back of her neck while walking to her door.

"Damn those americans are so greedy and they always think they're so slick trying to play someone. Hn. Won't they be surprised tomorrow."

"And why would they be surprised?" Said a smooth familiar voice causing her eyes to snap open.

There he was leaning against her door with his arms crossed and slight scowl on his face.

"Your face will get stuck like that if you keep scowling Sesshomaru." She said laughing softly trying to act nonchalant.

"Where have you been the past few days?"

"I've been busy with work. Now I wanna take a bath. How did you get up here anyway?"

"I have my ways. Busy? I could have sworn you've been trying to avoid me."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" She mumbled pushing him aside to unlock her door causing him to growl.

"I have no clue you tell me."

"Whatever Sesshomaru. I wanna bathe so if you would be so kind." She said closing the door after she walked in only to have it pushed back open as he pushed his way through, making her temper rise. "God damn it Sesshomaru. Don't you have to get home to your family or something? I told you before I ain't a some sex toy. Either you are dedicated to me or you can go. I refuse to be some mistress"

"Mistress? This Sesshomaru is not married. His only family is Rin and she is being watched by Jaken at the moment." He said raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her after closing the door behind him.

She blushed slightly, embarrassed for jumping to that assumption but refused to apologize for it, so instead she just got angrier.

"Whatever, leave now. Before we start fighting."

"No."

"Damn it Sess-" She started but was cut off with a kiss.

At first she was surprised but then slowly raised her hands to rest on his chest. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but as he moved one hand behind her head and the other on her lower back pulling her closer to his body the kiss became as urgent as the need for air.

She parted her lips slightly when she felt his tongue trace along her bottom lip, giving him access into her mouth. Breaking the kiss for air he started to kiss along her jaw line down to her neck then started nibbling and sucking while unbuttoning her top. Her breathing was loud in her ears as it came out in short pants when her shirt fell to the floor. She moaned when she felt his mouth on her left nipple just realizing her bra was tossed aside with her shirt. He sucked like a starved newborn pup while his hand started to pull, twist and pinch the other nipple.

She was starting to become weak at the knees, luckily she was pushed against a wall during their kissing, but she believed she'd slide down from her knees buckling, especially when he started to kiss down her rib cage to her lower abdomen.

Once her pants were undone he slid them off and helped her step out of them tossing them to the side. She gasped when he got on his knees and buried his nose between her legs inhaling deeply. With a flick of his wrist the fabric of her underwear was torn from her body leaving her completely bare. Lifting her legs onto his shoulder he started rubbing his tongue between her slick folds cause her to moan as she placed her hands on his head fisting his hair.

He continued to tease her between her legs, sticking his tongue in and out of her entrance then rubbing it against the sensitive bud right above it. His touch was setting her on fire as she felt a familiar heat build up in her stomach. If he kept this up she wouldn't be able to contain herself much longer she thought as a moan escaped her lips.

"Let it all go my little half breed." He growled out as if reading her mind and sending vibrations throughout her body.

As if that was the key to her release she moaned out his name as a shockwave of pleasure coursed through her body causing her to arch her back off the wall. She whimpered a bit feeling his tongue continue to lick all her juices up sending more waves through her body as the heat started to build up again.

With her eyes closed trying to regain her senses, she felt him shift her weight till she was in his arms bridal style while walking to what she assumed was her bedroom.

Laying her on the bed she opened her eyes to see that he was getting undress throwing his clothes to the side.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a husky voice with eyes clouded by lust.

She nodded as he took off his boxers revealing his very large member. For a second she wondered if it would even fit.

Positioning himself between her legs he leaned forward and started to kiss her while grinding his hard length against her lower region causing her to growl in anticipation.

**[There's more in next chapter! Haha I hope you guys like! Thank you for reading! Please review!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N two chapters in one day!]**

**~Sess POV~**

He awoke to the smell of breakfast. Looking around he was confused by his surroundings till he remembered last night.

_~Flash Back~_

_The scent of her arousal made his member throb with need. The sound of her growl almost made him lose control._

_Gliding his hand down her sides to the source of the scent between her legs he slowly slid two fingers in then started moving them in and out, causing her to moan._

_"You taste delicious." He said after pulling his fingers out and licking them. "Would you like a taste?"_

_Nodding she opened her mouth and started sucking on his fingers making him growl with desire for her to suck on something else._

_Adjusting himself he slid his hard member into her groaning at the feel of her walls squeezing around him hungrily._

_"Fuck." He said as he started to thrust inside her enjoying the warmth surrounding his shaft._

_"Faster Sesshomaru." She moaned causing him to lose the little control he had left._

_As he started pounding into her he leaned down and start nibbling on one breast then the other. Her moans started to get louder as he felt her walls tightening bring him closer to his end. Wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the curve of her neck his eyes started to bleed red as he started going at an inhuman speed._

_Soon after did she cum, screaming his name and __dragging her nails down his back _as her hot walls squeezed around him triggering his release. Spilling his seed in her he bit down on her shoulder which caused her to do the same.

_~End Flash back~_

He reached up and felt the mark on his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen wearing some sweats she had left for him.

She was in a strapless pink top with dark blue jeans with her hair in a ponytail on the side the mark wasn't cooking pancakes for them. MINE flashed through his head as he smirked liking the fact that she was showing it off. He stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and licking the mark causing her to shiver.

"Good Morning Fluffy." She said smirking at him.

"Hn." He hummed against her skin inhaling her scent.

"I didn't know dog demons were so attentive. You looked so defeated till I agreed to let you clean me up after last night." She said giggling at him.

"Only to those they court." He mumbled sitting at her dinning room table.

The rest of the morning went on with him answering her questions. He stayed till lunch and invited her over tomorrow for dinner so she could be properly introduced to Rin, which she agreed happily.

For the first time since Rin's birth he felt everything was right in the world.

As he pulled up his drive way he noticed two cars there. One of them being Inuyasha's. Getting out of his car he heard a loud crash then Rin's scream along with a few other voices. Running to the house he busted open his door looking around to see Jaken unconscious on the floor by a broken vase, Inuyasha fighting a man and a woman yelling at a crying Rin trying to pull her from the stairs she was holding on to. Growling he grabbed the woman by the back of her neck and threw her into the man knocking them both over.

Rin ran to him clutching his leg and hid behind him as Inuyasha stood at his side while the two people stood back up.

"Now is that anyway to treat the Mother of your child Sesshomaru?" The woman said with a sneer.

"What are you doing here Kagura."

**[A/N What?! Dang what could this mean? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Thank you all for reading and to those who took the time to review! I love you all!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N To Anyone who's been reading I decided to make Mika just a half demon so no Miko powers cause she won't really be using them like that so I'm gonna save it for another story. :) Thanks again for reading!]**

**~Mika POV~**

She rubbed her shoulder feeling slightly irritated. Something was making Sesshomaru beyond angry yet she couldn't just run out before this meeting. Even her inner demon was fighting her on this. Finally being fed up with the feeling she decided to make a few calls before she gathered her things.

"Yura I've pushed back my meeting to 4. Within the hour set up the tv and projector in the meeting room. I've got some important matters to attend to so I'll be there in video chat." She said walking by her secretary.

"Yes ma'am."

Leaving her office she drove through town to where Sesshomaru was. Once there she was surprised with the house in front of her, or should she say castle? It was huge! She looked at the address remembering the one he gave her yesterday. It was his alright yet she had no idea how she knew where to go. It like she's been going here for years, but she shook the feeling off remembering the task at hand.

Once she was out of the car she jumped to his broken front door. She could feel the tension roll off the entire house much less than the yelling she also heard through the busted door. She stepped through seeing that no one even noticed her during their argument.

"I told you to never bother me and especially Rin again!" Said Sesshomaru as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Well you never let me see her. Shouldn't a mother be allowed to see her daughter?"

"Like hell I would have her visit you, you filthy gold digging whore. You renounced your parental rights. Plus if I allowed some visitation you'd try to kidnap her to get more money."

"The nerve-"

"The nerve my ass Kagura! What were you just trying to do now?! And from the smell of it you're full of booze. Seems like you picked up another nasty habit."

"Why you-!" The said woman growled out ready to attack.

Not liking the way the lady was acting towards Sesshomaru she cleared her throat as all eyes turned to her. Everyone's face registered shock except Sesshomaru as he turned back to the woman with narrowed eyes. Soon after the woman, Kagura, and the man standing beside her narrowed their eyes at her.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?" Kagura hissed.

"You'll refrain from speaking to her in such a manner." Sesshomaru growled out.

"It's alright Sesshomaru." She nodded at him walking further in towards Kagura. "I'd suggest you leave before you scare the child more and make an even bigger fool of yourself."

-slap-

"Don't speak to me like you have some say in the matter. From what I smell you're nothing more then his little human sl-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was pinned against the nearest wall with a hand around her neck.

"I hate that people just assume. Then again I guess it is my fault since hiding it became second nature." She sighed in the woman's ear with one arm leaning against the wall and her body turned hiding her hand that was tightening around the woman's neck. "I'll repeat myself but don't make me again. Leave and never appear here again. Or I'll be the one you'll have to worry about, not Sesshomaru."

She watched as Kagura's yōkai flared trying to scare her, but once it touched her skin she let out a spark of her own yōkai causing Kagura's eyes to widen as her's retreated back.

"Whatever." Kagura mumbled before she was released, dropping to the floor. "Lets go Bankotsu." She said standing to march out the house with the man following behind her scowling at everyone.

Once they left she sighed then looked back to see a group of shocked and confused faces.

"I sensed there was something wrong with you and had to leave work to see."

Everyone remained silent. Rin looked between her and her father. Inuyasha scratched his head seeming a lost for words. Jaken woke up sometime during the ordeal looking lost. Sesshomaru tried to hide his emotions but she could see the confusion in his eyes.

"You're a dragon?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"Oh, um.. well half yea."

"I thought they were extinct centuries ago." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"Well.. no. Haha We just weren't big on letting ourselves be known with so many people who were power hungry. So we always hid amongst the humans. Hiding our demonic energies." She said shrugging then looking at the time. "That late already?! Damn. Do you have an office I can use Fluffy?"

"Yes around the corner door at the end." He said picking up Rin to calm her shaking form and glaring at Inuyasha for chuckling at his nickname.

"Thanks!"

Running out to her car she grabbed her bag with her laptop and papers then came back in to see everyone still standing and watching.

"Oh how rude of me. Hello Mr. Taisho, Jaken." She said bowing to Inuyasha and Jaken. "And hello little Rin. I've heard wonderful things about you. I apologize if I scared you. I hope we become good friends." She said smiling at the little girl who smiled back shyly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting."

Walking into the office she set up her laptop and waited to be transferred to the meeting. Looking at her watch she saw it was 4:15, the time sure did fly.

"I apologize for being late." She said bowing in front of the camera to the 4 men in the room once she was transferred. "I had an important matter to attend to that lasted a bit longer then expected."

"I do not see how this matter is not considered important."

"Mr. Gonzalez hold your tongue. She is here now that's all that matters. So lets get down to business."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson." She replied. "Well I believe you have all received my terms and conditions yesterday."

"Yes. We have and we were curious as to why you've changed some of our own conditions."

"Well Mr. Swiss as I read over some of your conditions I noticed some made no sense while others showed you trying to have an upper hand on me. I do believe you didn't think I'd read over it carefully. So I revised it to where everyone is equals, no one has control over the other and no room for two timing."

"Are you accusing us of treacherous behavior Ms. Hinamori?"

"Why of course not Mr. Gonzalez. I am merely taking the extra steps in case some other company tries to play someone here for a fool. So not only will the contract protect me but all of you as well."

"Hmm that was smart of you. I see nothing wrong with it. I will sign."

"Thank you Mr. Meyers." She said nodding to him as Yura brought him the paper to sign.

"That Naraku man's deal seemed more appealing than this." Mr. Gonzalez said looking over the contract after it was handed to him.

"He looks like a shady character. I prefer Ms. Hinamori. Not only is she thinking of what's best for all of us she obviously better suited to work with." Mr. Meyers replied.

"Thank you sir."

"Hn I refuse. I wish you all a good day." Mr. Gonzalez said leaving as the rest signed the paper.

The rest of the meeting was discussions on new projects they would start and how they could work together on it. Once saying their goodbyes she shut down her laptop and sat on a chair in front of the desk rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ain't you the hard worker. You sure know how to work people. You have them eating out of your hands."

Glancing to the door she saw Inuyasha standing there leaning against the door frame smiling.

"I guess except one left in the middle. Stubborn man. I believe he thinks he so valuable that I will bend to his will. He can go and sign up with Naraku for all I care. Obviously he doesn't do his own research."

"Naraku?" He said looking at her slightly curious.

"Yep. Ever since I started catching the attention of big guys like you two and some american people. Naraku been trying to intervene at every corner and even went as far as threatening me to working for him. The fool."

"Maybe you should tell Sesshomaru."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I am not some defenseless female that needs protection." She snapped.

"Whoa I never said you were. It just nice to have someone who'll have your back." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I am fine alone." She mumbled thinking.

Naraku was being more active then usual. Sooner or later he may try and harm her loved ones to get to her she thought as an image of Sesshomaru popped in her head. She mentally shook her head to clear the thought believing it was to soon to be thinking of such feelings.

"You and Sess are two peas in a pod." He said laughing. "Anyway Sess sent me to say that dinner is almost ready if you wish to stay and eat."

"Sure. I'll be out in a second."


End file.
